


She is Family

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blake vs Griffin, F/F, F/M, Family Dinner, Grandfather, Grandmother - Freeform, Kids, Lost Bet, Never Have I Ever, Sass, Unity Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke enjoys Unity Day with her family and friends and Lexa discovers that family dinners aren't that bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Family

Clarke smiled from where she stood in her mother’s house in the Skaikru sector, she watched as five children played with wooden figures on a carefully painted board. Kane had carved little figurines and she had painted the board, it became the biggest toy that all the kids enjoyed. Playing clans against clans, pretending to win and lose battles while laughing and critiquing each other’s tactics.

“Here, set the table.” She turned her head to see her mother holding plates, she took them from her. “I’m surprised Lexa decided to join us for this Unity Day meal, she hasn’t before.”

The blond shrugged, “well she kind of lost a bet to me.” A smirk found its way to her face, “this is her payment.”

“Seems she’s enjoying herself.” Abby indicated to Lexa sitting on a chair near where the children were playing their pretend wars. The leader was whispering tactics to the kids, all of them getting a turn with her secrets of war.

“Well its war, she’s in her element.” Clarke chuckled as she turned to set the table, the sound of crying made her turn. “Jake…”

“I have him.” Kane moved to the nearby crib and picked up the baby, “hey there, everything’s alright.” He bounced the baby and looked down at him, tears drying up. “Probably just upset he woke up alone.”

* * *

Clarke smiled and began setting the table again, turning her head for a second to see Kane bouncing the baby as he spoke to him. They walked over to Clarke and she took the baby in her arms, “hey there, did Grandpa and you share some secrets?”

“Clarke…” Kane looked at her in awe, “you don…”

“No I don’t but I want to.” Clarke looked up at him, “you and my mom, you have something real here. You’ve always respected me, treated me like I deserved, guided me and helped when I need help. When you look at my kids, you look at them like my mother does. Besides,” she gave a soft smile, “they deserve at least one grandfather to spoil them behind our backs.”

Kane chuckled, “if you’re sure.”

“Yeah, besides how can you say no to this face?” She looked down at Jake, his green eyes bright and looking around the room.

“Not possible.” Kane held the boy’s little hand.

“Well I think as much as we can’t say no to him,” Abby moved over and put her arm around Kane’s waist, the man put his arm around her in return. “Someone needs to still set the table.”

Clarke nodded, “okay, you want to go to Grandma?” She whispered the boy and pointed at Abby.

Jake looked at Abby and put his arms out, she grinned as she took the boy. “You are hard to say no to.” She grinned as she bopped him on the nose, “that cute little face and those eyes, your mother was hard to say no to as a baby too.”

* * *

The table was set and Octavia arrived with a roasted boar about half an hour after, Bellamy and Echo had been arguing outside but returned with half-angered looks. They waited for Raven, Miller, Nathan, Jasper and the rest of the delinquents that lived in Polis. Soon the table and living room were filled with people, food on plates and laughter over stories on the Ark after the kids told the Unity Day story. Clarke chuckled as it had been Abby who suggested that Daya be the one to present the story as the other kids played the stations and after much rehearsing the girl had gotten every word right.

“So Commander,” Raven smirked as she sat down across from Lexa and Clarke, a glass in one hand and plate in another. “We’re playing Never Have I Ever after this, you up for joining?”

Lexa looked to Clarke with question, as she was clearly there due to her lost bet. Clarke gave a smile as she patted Lexa’s leg, “dinner pays the debt, anything after is your choice.”

“Then given the drunken state of most of you after such games, I will decline.” Lexa took a sip of her wine, her contribution to the celebration.

Daya rushed over and held out a medical book to Clarke, “look what Grandma gave me.”

“Oh I remember learning some of my healing knowledge from this.” Clarke took the book from Daya and the girl sat next to her. “I used to sit and read it every afternoon, I wanted to be a healer on the Ark.”

“Only a healer?”

Clarke gave a nod, “yep, so I tried to learn as much as I could. We’ll have to teach you to read.”

“I already know how to read.!” Daya exclaimed, “Kane taught me, he said that it wouldn’t do to have an illiterate member of Skaikru. I don’t know what illiterate means, is that an insult?”

Raven busted out laughing, “oh she kills me, the look on her face and that question.”

“Speaking of Kane,” Clarke leaned down and looked at her daughter, “I think he said he wants to talk to you about what you call him. Why don’t you go see what he has to say.”

Lexa took the book from Clarke after Daya ran off and opened it, looking at it as she flipped through pages. “You would give this material to children?”

“It’s complex I know…” Clarke narrowed her eyes after realizing what her wife had said. “You can read?”

“All Heda are taught to read, how could we understand the world before if we are illiterate?” She gave her houmon a smile before handing the book over. “My concern is the content inside, not the book itself.”

Laughter and clapping made them look up to see Raven doubled over, “oh that’s priceless, I just wish I could have gotten that on video.” She pointed at Clarke, “your wife owned you!”

“How could I own what is already mine?” Lexa looked at Raven in question, clearly confused.

“Skaikru expression.” Clarke smoothed her hand over Lexa’s arm, “ignore her, it works well for me.”

“I think someone is upset he doesn’t have his moms.” Abby walked over with Jake and was trying to calm his whimpers.

* * *

Lexa took the baby before Clarke could and instantly he curled up against his mother’s chest, a thumb in his mouth. Clarke smiled as she watched Lexa settle her arms around the six month old, his eyes closing as he listened to the sound of his mother’s heartbeat. The leader bent her nose down and breathed in his baby scent, enjoying her son. Raven made a sound and Clarke looked up to see her gagging gesture, the woman flipped her friend off.

“Well that’s a sight to see.” Kane spoke as he walked over with Daya on his back, Lexa raised her head. “Mother and child, it’s beautiful and I’m glad I got to see that my grandson has two mothers that adore him.”

Abby smacked Kane’s chest, “shut up.”

“Speak of this to anyone and I will slit your throat, even if you are Clarke’s family.” Lexa spoke threateningly despite her hold.

Clarke chuckled as she shook her head, “excuse her, she’s not used to being caught off guard.” Her eyes did go to Kane, “she’s serious about slitting your throat though, that’s her ‘don’t cross me unless you want to die’ face.”

“Never Have I Ever in ten!” Bellamy moved over with Jasper behind him, “Lincoln and Octavia got the bonfire going. You in Clarke or are you going to go home and play mommy all night?”

Clarke looked over at her friend with a smirk, “says the guy that was stupid enough to knock up a former Azgeda gona not once but twice.”

Half the room howled except Lexa, Abby and Kane. Bellamy glared at her, “I’ll make this game hell for you, you’ll be drunk by the time I get done.”

“Right and things I can think of,” Clarke stood and glared at him, “I’m pretty sure you’ll be drunk. Besides, I can stay sober on Polis alcohol, I’ve had it for longer.”

Raven stood up, “this I have to see. Show down between Griffin and Blake, last time this happened was when we arrived on the ground.”

Clarke turned to look at Lexa, “leave the kids with my mom and Kane, I’ll be home when I get done handing him his ass.”

“Doing what?” Lexa looked at her confused and Clarke sighed.

“Skaikru expression, equals to making him meet dirt for all his words.”

Lexa nodded and stood with Jake in her arms, “I will have a warrior stay behind and see the results of this fight, I am sure the local gossip would enjoy such information.”

**Author's Note:**

> No Trigedasleng this time
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think of this part of the series.


End file.
